This invention relates to a jogging machine, and more particularly, to a jogging machine having a jogging platform adjustable and foldable structure.
Living in this modern world people are driven to make living. People spend more time indoor and less time to go outdoor life. In order to keep physical in shape, various indoor exercise equipments are invented. One of which is a jogging machine, which is a mild exercise machine and can be folded when not in use. However, when the jogging platform of the jogging machine is lifted upwardly, the entire weight of the jogging platform falls onto a linear actuating device to stand still, which shortens the life span of the linear actuating device.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a jogging machine having a jogging platform adjustable and foldable structure, which runs more steady and more comfortably.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a jogging machine having a jogging platform adjustable and foldable structure, which is much safe in folding status.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a jogging machine having a jogging platform adjustable and foldable structure, which can last longer.